The present invention relates to a communication system, and more particularly to an enhanced communication system for automobiles.
While driving an automobile, drivers in different automobiles (e.g., cars, trucks, recreational vehicles, motorcycles) may wish to communicate with each other. The subject of the communication may involve driving conditions, vehicle conditions, or simply social interaction. Communication between the drivers may be possible if one driver knows the other driver's cell phone number. Users with shortwave or citizen band (CB) radios may have the ability to contact an unknown driver of another automobile, but rather than a private communication with a specific individual, the communication is available for listening and participation by anyone capable of receiving the broadcast.